halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Annual Halo Fanon Wikia Awards/2019
Welcome one and all to the Twelfth Annual Halo Fanon Wikia Awards for 2019. We are honoured by your attendance to this annual community awards ceremony and celebration, the twelfth and certainly not the last of its kind. This project is coordinated by the Halo Fanon Wiki Administration, and would not be possible without the hard work of our community this year. We look forward to your participation in this community-wide celebration, and hope that you will all participate! Now, read the regulations, nominate your favourite articles, and vote! Regulations #Nominations begin at around 12:00 AM midnight UTC (Coordinated Universal Time) on December 1st, 2019 and voting begins at the same time on December 15th. It will conclude promptly around 12:00 AM midnight UTC on December 31st, 2019! Any exceptions to this are listed below. Final winners will be announced and receive their awards on January 1st, 2020! #'Voting Qualifications': Users eligible to nominate and vote must have been users for at least four weeks and have sixty or more mainspace edits in order to vote. Because of the style of this ceremony, sockpuppets and sock masters are not invited, and will be promptly banned from the Wiki and barred from future voting. Newer users who spam edits just to gain the required amount to participate will also be barred from voting. #'Nominations': ##You may only nominate articles for a category so long as it expressly fits the definition of each category. Nominations that are not eligible for a category will be deleted or moved to the appropriate category by the administration. You may request a clarification about the definition of any category from . You may not nominate an article for more than one category, with the exception of Best Canon Expansion and Best Concept. Articles that are not eligible for nomination will be removed without any notice if they are found to have "content issues" ("Unrealistic", "Non-Canon Friendly", etc.) ##You may nominate an unlimited number of articles written by any number of other authors for any number of categories. However, you are restricted to nominating only one of your articles for only one category for the whole ceremony. This is to promote professional sportsmanship. For categories pertaining to users ("Best Writer of the Year", "Breakthrough User of the Year"), you may not nominate yourself. ##"Recycled" articles will not be accepted into the nomination process. An article that has received minor or no edits for the duration of the year is not eligible for the event. Every article's edit history will be checked when nominated, and will remain valid for nomination only if it has received moderate to major changes/improvements throughout the year. ##You must nominate articles according to the proper format (listed below). Fill out all the fields when submitting a nomination, and post the completed nomination form underneath the category that you're nominating the article in question for. ##Perceived breaches of good conduct and professional sportsmanship will be prosecuted by the administration to maintain the dignity of this voting system. ##The author of an article reserves the right to withdraw his or her own article from a nomination at any time, with or without given reasons. However, if a user has nominated an article that is not their own, they may not withdraw it. ##Eligible categories are decided in advance by the administration. If you have a suggestion for the addition or removal of a category, please discuss it with one of the administrators. ##Winning articles of the previous annual awards be nominated only if it's been improved upon drastically after receiving a previous award, for a maximum of three awards in separate years. This applies only to the articles, not the authors of the articles, who may only win the Best Writer or Breakthrough User award once. This does not mean that the article can only win three awards; for example, if an article can be nominated for the Best Canon Expansion category, along with its own category, and wins in the top three awards of the year, and does so for three separate years, the article in question can theoretically win nine awards in total (this is, however, highly unlikely). #You may always contest in a category even if you won an article in that same category before with a different article. #'Voting': ##Eligible users may vote for a maximum of two articles in a given category. You may vote for only one of your own articles for the entire ceremony, no matter how many articles you have in how many categories. You may not vote for yourself under a user category. ##Please sign your vote with a non-bubble text signature to verify your identity. ##You do not have to vote for an article you nominated. ##The process has two stages: nomination and voting. Users may nominate articles for the Annual Awards from December 1st, 2019 to December 15th, 2019, in order to fill out the categories with prospective AA winners. Then, from the 15th to the 30th, voting will take place across all categories. ##Winners of the Heroic, Legendary and Mythic Articles of the year will be decided between December 30th, 2019, and January 1st, 2020. ##Any categories with ties by 12:00 AM UTC on December 30th, 2019 (24 hours before the end of the vote) will be remitted from public voting and will enter private administrative ballot to decide ties. The results of the ballot will be announced afterwards. All administrators with a registered email will have twenty-four hours to decide ties. #'Winning': ##The article for the most votes in a given category will be formally acknowledged as the winner for the category, and the article and its author will be commended by an official award granted by the administration approximately by January 1st, 2020 and the end of the ceremony. Category-winning articles will be eligible for winning the Heroic, Legendary or Mythic Article of the Year awards once voting is over. ##In the event of a tie, a tiebreaker will be performed, and the winner will be decided by private administrative ballot. The ballot's content will be disclosed at the end of the ceremony. ##If an article is the only nomination in its category and receives fewer than three votes, it will be combined with another similar category after the voting process to avoid "winning by default", and votes will be counted accordingly. ##Only one article may win each award in the placement category from 2018 onwards. In the event of a tie at this stage, a private ballot will be held by the Administration to determine the winner. This has been done due to several years of two or more articles winning a major award due to ties. #'Questions': Please address if you have any questions whatsoever. Nomination Process Please fill out the following form for any nominations and file underneath the appropriate category: ARTICLENAME ( ) *'Name': ARTICLENAME *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) For the Best Canon Expansion of the Year category, the special application to be used is as such: ARTICLENAME ( ) *'Name': ARTICLENAME *'Original Article': *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) For the Best Writer or Breakthrough User of the Year category, the special application to be used is as such: *'Name': *'Nominator': Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) Category Definitions Characters *Best SPARTAN of the Year — Any character enrolled in any SPARTAN program. *Best UNSC Personnel of the Year — Any character associated with the UNSC Marine Corps/Navy/Army/Air Force or any of its subordinate commands. Does not include SPARTANs. *Best Sangheili Character of the Year — Any Sangheili character of any affiliation. *Best Third-Party Faction Character — Any non-Sangheili character who is affiliated with a non-UNSC organization; includes, but is not limited to: AI, Insurrectionists, organized criminals, Forerunners, Precursors, etc. Technologies *Best Vehicle of the Year — Any classification of vehicle or individual vehicle capable of spaceflight, extra-atmospheric, or ground travel. *Best Technology of the Year — Any physical object or knowledge paradigm used to influence an individual's interaction with the environment, including, but not limited to, defensive systems, weapons, equipment, etc... Societal *Best Event of the Year — Any event that occurs, including a military engagement (battle, campaign, or war) between any contenders for any length of time, or a non-military event. *Best Location of the Year — Anything involving planets, cities, space stations etc. If it's on a map, it can be nominated here. *Best Organization of the Year — Any organization, including, but not limited to, governments, militaries, military subdivisions, units, civilian corporations, etc... Stories *Best Novel of the Year — Best long literary fiction. A nominated novel does not have to be completed but substantial progress should have been made. There is a general minimum length threshold for novels to be considered. Does not include roleplays. *Best Short Fiction of the Year — Best short literary fiction. Short fictions can be nominated in groups or collections. It is recommended that the nominated fiction is completed. Users *Best Writer of the Year — For literary excellence in writing articles, fictions, roleplays, and/or productions. *Breakthrough User of the Year — For newfound outstanding participation and contribution on the wiki and friendly interaction with the community. Miscellaneous *Best Concept of the Year — A sort of 'other' category for quality articles that do not fit into any other category or are not seen enough on the site to warrant their own section; species, games etc. *Best Canon Expansion of the Year — A well-written article based off a canon element or article that has strong connections to canon as well as the author's own creativity. *Best Collaboration of the Year — Any singular collaborative work, including but not limited to, roleplays, expanded universe, alternate universe, or other type of article written by two or more people that does not qualify for any of the above categories. Placement *Heroic Article of the Year — The article with the third most number of votes in the "placement" stage. *Legendary Article of the Year — The article with the second most number of votes in the "placement" stage. *Mythic Article of the Year — The article with the most number of votes in the "placement" stage. Nomination Process Please fill out the following form for any nominations and file underneath the appropriate category: Characters Best SPARTAN of the Year Samuel-B256 (TPF) ( ) *'Name': Samuel-B256 (TPF) *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (3) #Beta Gang put out a lot this year, but Pete's written an interesting character in Sam, and then rewrote him into an interesting character again. Absolute madman. BetaCompanyBestCompany.User:Spartan-D042 - Of monsters and men 19:48, December 15, 2019 (UTC) #Despite Alpha Gang obviously being the superior company, I have to credit Pete for his tenacity on Sam. Rewriting a character is not something easily done, yet Pete has done it with little flaw, which is something I can only be envious of. Oriana is yet another great Spartan written by this man, but despite my Alpha loyalties she seems more like a runner-up in terms of Pete's Spartans compared to Sam. I think Samuel's gone really far this year, and still has quite the journey ahead of him. # Cody-B042 ( ) *'Name': Cody-B042 *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (4) # It's a tough call between Cody and Samuel. One of the coolest things about this site's community is seeing characters and concepts come into their own as community institutions. That's on display for a lot of articles this cycle, but Cody is definitely a standout when it comes to characters becoming household--or at least Discord--names. # I don’t have much to say (was never great at reviewing), so I guess I’ll just leave it at “BetaCompanyBestCompany.” [[User:KingOfYou115|'KOY-1150-5']] '-' (Talk) '-' * KingOfYou115 throws a book at . #As quirky as my own Spartan characters can often be, I have to appreciate when someone doubles down on Spartan-IIIs as vengeance-motivated and rather overwhelmingly angry about the whole 'family, home, and everything I ever loved burned by the Covenant' thing. Yeah, one can tell neat stories about humans and say, Sangheili working together after that big ole misunderstanding of the Human-Covenant War, but really digging in, that's probably not going to be an easy forgive and forget, and Spartan-IIIs by nature of being Covenant war orphans are in an ideal place to approach that theme. Cody's story does that digging in, and furthermore makes connections to plenty of other users' characters through collaborations this year and in years prior, which always earns bonus points from me when it comes to AAs. That Damn Sniper 18:56, December 22, 2019 (UTC) #A very difficult choice to make this year, but I think Cody edges it out in terms of formatting and general quality. Oriana-A058 (TPF) ( ) *'Name': Oriana-A058 (TPF) *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Bodark-B076 ( ) *'Name': Bodark-B076 *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Best Sangheili Character of the Year Felo 'Ranak ( ) *'Name': Felo 'Ranak *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (3) #I'm kind of surprised Felo was nominated so late this year. Then again, I expected him to be a contender at last year's awards as well. Felo is a strong character and embodies the traditional values of a Sangheili, having fought through the betrayals of both his brothers but emerging victorious. It's secured my vote. #I'll echo UZ's surprise and take it a step further by saying I'm surprised this didn't already have an award. One of Brodie's foundational characters, one of the strongest contenders for best Sangheili in recent memory. #While he's got a long history through appearances in the Sigmaverse, I only recently became reacquainted with the character through RP: Imperium, where he's played ground forces leader for the Swords. Glancing at the note on Felo's origin on the article, that's a far cry from where the character was conceived, and it's nice to see some ideas and names survive the test of time through what must certainly be several incarnations of Brodie's plots. It's turned out a more complex character and a more robust article to chronicle it than the author must've initially expected, and it's fun to see the result of those evolutions. That Damn Sniper 00:40, December 23, 2019 (UTC) Best UNSC Personnel of the Year Viktoria K. Bradford ( ) *'Name': Viktoria K. Bradford *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #It's a strange thing to say, but we get surprisingly few 'complete' character articles where the person in question has their entire life story laid out. In any case, it's a great article that like many of Distant's pages really goes the extra mile to develop a fully realised character, which is why it gets my vote. Colton Bryson (TPF) ( ) *'Name': Colton Bryson (TPF) *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #I found this category particularly tough this year; three solidly written and expanded characters, each with a mostly-insular story as articles by themselves. What pushed Bryson's page ahead for me has been, in particular, the solid content dedicated to Bryson's life after military service and continuing relationship with it. Criticism of placing Spartans in officer roles, remaining active in the lives of fellow servicemen as a speaker advocating awareness for them. Per Brodie, few articles reach a stage of as-near-to-complete as any writer ever gets, and I like that Bryson's story takes advantage of his survival past war-story-plots-relevance to show the character doing something ongoing after. That Damn Sniper 03:02, December 25, 2019 (UTC) Daniel Contreras ( ) *'Name': Daniel Contreras *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Best Third-Party Faction Character of the Year Elena Zaytseva ( ) *'Name': Elena Zaytseva *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (4) # #Won last year, I'd recommend you take certain sections out of the biography and write them under a relationship heading so you can focus more on certain aspects of the character without having too many headings in the biography. Overall, it's a good article and has my vote. ThePeteFiles (talk) 06:19, December 16, 2019 (UTC) #I'm usually a little iffy about voting for the same article two years in a row, but Tim's continued to develop Elena's page over the course of this year, improving it immensely from last year's iteration. # Another linchpin article in the broader tapestry of characters across the community. Technological Best Vehicle of the Year Dynasty ( ) *'Name': Dynasty *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #Quite like the look of this one. Very refined. Enzmann Starship ( ) *'Name': Enzmann Starship *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (2) # #22nd Century ship that ends up in the 26th century adrift. An extremely well put together article by one of the newer users on the site in the recent year. ThePeteFiles (talk) 06:20, December 16, 2019 (UTC) ORA-class Interdictor Cruiser ( ) *'Name': ORA-class Interdictor Cruiser *'Authors': and *'Nominator': Voting (1) #I'm always a sucker for Covenant vessels, dammit. Well-written and has a nice purpose. SinoViet Infinitum Star Yacht ( ) *'Name': SinoViet Infinitum Star Yacht *'Authors': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Best Technology of the Year COSSACK-class Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor ( ) *'Name': COSSACK-class Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) PRAETORIAN-Class Mjolnir ( ) *'Name': PRAETORIAN-Class Mjolnir *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) ENTERPRISE-class Mjolnir ( and ) *'Name': ENTERPRISE-class Mjolnir *'Author': and *'Nominator': Voting (2) #This one is close, compared to the many that were created. It has a good mix of tech and lore without too much of one or the other. ThePeteFiles (talk) 06:23, December 16, 2019 (UTC) #Bit of a tough decision between three decently-made armour articles, though I feel that the Enterprise is the best-developed. Societal Best Location of the Year Barrow ( ) *'Name': Barrow *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (2) # An extensively dense and interesting article on a colony world done by RS. The amount of work and focus put into the colony is impressive and has my vote. ThePeteFiles (talk) 05:02, December 23, 2019 (UTC) #While I feel that it could do with some formatting fixes, Barrow is an excellently detailed page that Shard has worked diligently on for quite a while now. It definitely deserves the award. Furthest Point ( ) *'Name': Furthest Point *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) # Best Organization of the Year UNSC Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance ( and ) *'Name': UNSC Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance *'Author': and *'Nominator': Voting (2) # #The Marine Force Recon article completed by DP and Even is one of the many articles we have seen in recent months that expand on a Marine unit that doesn't get a lot of praise due to the ODSTs. The organization's history and current trends of being a viable unit showcase itself through the writer's ability to use a mix of fanon and history without too much fantasy involved. Hats off to DP and Even on completing this article together. ThePeteFiles (talk) 04:55, December 23, 2019 (UTC) Epimetheus Programme ( ) *'Name': Epimetheus Programme *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #A late entry that I bullied Silver to release for like, months, Epimetheus is just one of his incredible pieces, but the in depth profiles on the Spartans, the mountain of art he made for it, and the story told by the piece are just fantastic. I love the FORECON page, but this had to get my vote.User:Spartan-D042 - Of monsters and men 19:48, December 15, 2019 (UTC) Miscellaneous Best Concept of the Year Halo: Warhunt ( ) *'Name': Halo: Warhunt *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #One of UZ's articles that had been worked extremely hard on in the last few months. I've watched the writer work on the main page, then sub-pages that compliment the full article. UZ has put a lot of work into the article and it has my vote. ThePeteFiles (talk) 04:58, December 23, 2019 (UTC) The Continued use of Smart AI in UNSC Service ( ) *'Name': The Continued use of Smart AI in UNSC Service *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) # Incursion on Didact's Keep ( ) *'Name': Incursion on Didact's Keep *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Psychological Assessment: Andra-D054 ( ) *'Name': Psychological Assessment: Andra-D054 *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Best Canon Expansion of the Year Asymmetrical Action Group ( and ) *'Name': Asymmetrical Action Group *'Author': and *'Nominator': Voting (1) # Joseph-122 ( ) *'Name': Joseph-122 *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Best Collaboration of the Year The Valhalla Dossier ( ) *'Name': The Valhalla Dossier *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) RP:Imperium ( ) *'Name': RP:Imperium *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #Looks like Imperium could be the two-timer RP. It's "Drastically" expanded over the course of the year for sure, and is still the biggest site collaboration (Excluding SOTF, if you want to debate) I've seen during my tenure here. Add to the complex plot and the diverse set of characters it contains, and it claims my vote once more. Stories Best Novel of the Year Halo: Heaven and Earth ( ) *'Name': Halo: Heaven and Earth *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (4) # Was there ever any doubt? Even if my characters are either being misnamed or shoved into the fridge literally, Actene's latest novel is yet another masterwork. He may think we're all only following along to see what becomes of our own precious characters, but in my case at least, I'd be reading it even if the cast wasn't an ensemble of some of the site's most beloved characters.User:Spartan-D042 - Of monsters and men 19:48, December 15, 2019 (UTC) #ThePeteFiles (talk) 21:48, December 15, 2019 (UTC) #Following Actene's venerable cast in yet another compelling story, this time a much bigger bundle, Heaven and Earth draws the reader in like Halo: Reach's original progression system. I eagerly await every new chapter, and can successfully realize my support for this with my vote. #Actene said Andra could harass his protagonists and vice versa. I see this as an Avengers-level threat so we should all support this story. Also its a really fun ride. Actene did not buy my vote...? Best Short Fiction of the Year Gone ( ) *'Name': Gone *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) # A short and simple story that showcases the brutality of warfare in the visor of a SPARTAN. Cody wasted no time diving us down into the reality of warfare and what is lost by some during the battles fought. ThePeteFiles (talk) 05:06, December 23, 2019 (UTC) Huntress ( ) *'Name': Huntress *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Keep what you Steal ( ) *'Name': Keep what you Steal *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) The Continued use of Smart AI in UNSC Service ( ) *'Name': The Continued use of Smart AI in UNSC Service *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) # Soldiers of Fortune/Lost, Found, Lost ( ) *'Name': Soldiers of Fortune/Lost, Found, Lost *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Users Best Writer of the Year *'Name': *'Nominator': Voting (2) # UZ took the great year he had in 2018 and took it up another level in 2019. He won numerous awards, GA, FotMs, seeking out collabs and quality shit-posting in the Discord. One of the more active users on the site, I've found UZ being one who never settles for what he currently has and always looking for more. ThePeteFiles (talk) 05:05, December 23, 2019 (UTC) #[[User:KingOfYou115|'KOY-1150-5']] '-' (Talk) '-' * KingOfYou115 throws a book at . *'Name': *'Nominator': Voting (1) # Breakthrough User of the Year *'Name': *'Nominator': Voting (3) #Pete's been the real deal this year. He's been pumping out work like nothing's to it, which is something only my younger self can relate with. He's done quite a few collaborations with fellow users during his time here, and he's tenacious. Three times the charm for Samuel-B256 on GA, and his other Spartans provide a great deal of interest as well. While Silver's definitely an awesome writer, I find it that his main contributions (At least from my perspective) are short stories and anthologies, which are a bit unorthodox compared to the writing of usual articles. I haven't had the time to explore much of Manatee's work aside from Bodark-B076 unfortunately, so I'll have to cast in my vote for Pete. You did well, man. # #[[User:KingOfYou115|'KOY-1150-5']] '-' (Talk) '-' * KingOfYou115 throws a book at . *'Name': *'Nominator': Voting (0) *'Name': *'Nominator': Voting (0)